


Twist of Fate

by TsiaBonasera



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Some fun fluff, a bit of hurt comfort, repost from my ffnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsiaBonasera/pseuds/TsiaBonasera
Summary: After a hard case, Alex comes to check on Liv, and has a bit of trouble on the way there. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Repost from my Ffnet.





	Twist of Fate

Today had been utter hell. Between the threats she was getting from the perp and everyone else's insistence on making sure she was okay, Liv was ready to fall into bed and sleep for a week. The only person who hadn't called and checked on her yet was Alex, which wasn't surprising considering when they had lunch Liv had practically bit her head off after she asked how she was holding up. But oh well, she can apologize when this mess is over.

Liv sighed as she unlocked her apartment door and threw her jacket on the couch before walking into the kitchen. She reached up above the sink and grabbed out a wine glass from the cupboard and mad her way over to the fridge where she retrieved a bottle of Merlot and poured herself a hefty glass. She was just about to sit down on the couch when she heard an odd knock on the door.

Liv set her wine glass down on the coffee table and walked over to the door where she looked into the peephole and saw nothing but the wall. Confused, she opened the door. And there, sitting on the floor, was none other than Alex Cabot herself cradling her left ankle.

"Alex? What are you doing here? Why are you on the floor?" Liv asked, confused.

"I wanted to check on you, and I knew you wouldn't answer your phone." Alex replied.

"Why are you on the floor?" Liv asked again, her voice filled with a mix of confusion and anger.

"I tripped on my way over here and I think I twisted my ankle." Alex said sheepishly.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Liv said, bending down to help Alex up and into the apartment.

Once she was on her feet Liv led Alex into the apartment and sat her down on the couch.

"Let me see your ankle." Liv said, sitting on the coffee table and resting Alex's injured leg on her lap.

"No Liv, it's fine, I just came to check on you, and you're fine, so I'll call a cab and go." Alex said quickly.

"No Alex, you can't even walk, now let me see." Liv insisted.

"Fine." Alex grumbled.

Liv began to inspect her ankle, poking and prodding at various parts, eliciting quite a few yelps of pain out of Alex.

"I can't really get a good look if you still have these stockings on Alex." Liv said, "So either you take them off, or I rip them. Your choice." She finished.

"I'll take them off." Alex said.

Liv sat waiting for a moment, expecting Alex to take off the stockings but after a few moments passed and nothing happened she said "What? Do you want me to turn around?"

"Yes please." Alex said sheepishly.

"Fine, but they're just stockings, it's not like you're flashing me." Liv said with a roll of her eyes as she turned her head to face the other direction.

Liv could hear Alex rustling around behind her, trying to get her stockings off without also removing her skirt. After a minute she heard Alex sit back down on the couch and she let that be her cue to turn around.

"Okay now give me your leg back." Liv said.

"Bossy, bossy." Alex said with a small smile as she lifted her leg and put it back in Liv's lap.

Liv examined the ankle again but this time much more closely before finally getting up, putting a pillow down where she had been sitting and placing Alex's swollen ankle atop the pillow.

"Where are you going?" Alex pouted.

"To the bathroom to get a wrap for your ankle." Liv shouted as she walked away.

Liv came back a moment later with an wrap in her hand and sat back down on the coffee table, in place of the pillow.

"Okay it's gonna hurt a bit while I wrap it but it'll feel better after, trust me." Liv said, leaning over and giving Alex's hand a squeeze.

"I'm a big girl Liv, I think I can handle it." Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Liv mumbled as she began wrapping Alex's ankle.

"OW!" Alex practically yelled as Liv wrapped it around for the final time.

"I told you so." Liv said, getting up and going to the kitchen. "Do you want wine or pain killers, you can't have both." She said.

"Wine please." Alex said, rubbing her ankle.

Liv grabbed another wine glass out, filled it up, and brought it back to Alex on the couch before picking her own up and taking a long sip.

"So…how are you doing?" Alex asked tentatively.

Liv paused for a second before saying "I'm fine. His threats were empty, and if you noticed Elliot has a protective detail on me downstairs. Which, by the way, remind me to yell at them cause they probably saw you limping and did nothing to help."

"Well to be honest I'm surprised they didn't tackle me, I was spewing profanities practically the whole way since I tripped." Alex said with a smile, causing Liv to let out a loud laugh.

"The sight of you limping and cursing your way through the village is probably the funniest thing I can think of." Liv said with a laugh, taking another sip of her wine.

"So how long until I can walk on this thing Doctor Benson." Alex said with a grin.

"Well Ms. Cabot. I would recommend icing it and walking on crutches until the swelling goes down, but I'd say about a week, it's not a bad sprain." Liv said running her fingers through her short hair.

"I don't suppose you have crutches lying around here too so I can get home." Alex said, taking a gulp of wine.

"No crutches, but there are some at the station and I can grab them tomorrow morning. As to you going home, that is a no too. Alex it's almost midnight and I'm not letting you walk home in this condition. You're spending the night here." Liv told her.

"Liv I can't just spend the night, I don't have clothes for work tomorrow." Alex said, trying to reason.

"Elliot's picking me up in the morning, I'll have him come early, and we'll swing by your place, I'll grab you a change of clothes. Then we'll go to the precinct and grab the crutches and then drop you off at work." Liv explained.

"No Liv, this is too much of a burden. I was supposed to be checking on you. I'll just catch a cab." Alex said, trying to stand up and wobbling a little until Liv stood up and steadied her and guided her back down on the couch.

"Well, you can't even walk so I'd like to see you catch a cab." Liv said with a smile, her hands still on Alex's arms.

Alex let of a breath and tried to move blow the strand of hair that had fallen in front of her glasses. Liv took her hand and lifted it up, tucking the stray strand of hair behind Alex's ear.

Liv stared into Alex's eyes for a moment, then without any hesitation Alex leaned forward and captured Olivia's lips in a kiss. It lasted for just a moment, it was almost too quick for Liv to register what was happening, and before she could respond Alex was leaning back and trying to stand up.

"Oh god Liv, I'm so sorry, I need to go. I'm sorry." Alex said quickly as she tried to stand up, but failed, as Liv wouldn't move her body allowing her to get up.

'What-" Alex started to say, but was silenced by Liv's lips on her own again in a sweet, languid kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity Liv finally broke away.

"Thanks." Liv said with a smile, still staring at Alex's lips.

"For what?" Alex said, still in a haze.

"For coming to check on me."


End file.
